Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada
Historial de imágenes y recientemente programadas Antes de sugerir una imagen revisa en la siguiente página que no haya sido usada. *Historial de imágenes Imágenes recientemente programadas *Sidious y la construcción de la EMI (Semana 49 de 2009) A favor # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) #Me gusta, muy significativa. Lop-Har Kela 05:22 14 nov 2009 (UTC) # 12:57 14 nov 2009 (UTC) # 13:09 14 nov 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 23:07 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Aunque el juego es un desastre, esta imagen es buena. Imágenes propuestas Instrucciones Sobrevivientes de Geonosis (2) A Favor # 12:16 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 19:42 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *La primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. *Debe de haber una imagen más clara, creo yo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *De seguro en la Wookiee hay una imagen que muestre mejor a los sobrevivientes de la arena. Aunque sí que Padmé se ve sexy en ese trajesito blanco. 18:26 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Geonosis (3) A Favor #Si quieres mostrar a la batalla pon a la batalla 20:11 20 oct 2009 (UTC) #Yo también propongo ésta últiam imagen para la Batalla de Geonosis--Lop-Har Kela 00:17 25 oct 2009 (UTC) #Voto 100% por la segunda imagen. La primera no me convence nada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:58 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Caso distinto a la anterior (la de los Sobrevivientes de Geonosis). Lord David o Jedabak, les queda a ustedes decidir la descripción de la imagen.Lop-Har Kela 01:20 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Muerte de Qui-Gon (4) A Favor # 12:16 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 20:02 2 oct 2009 (UTC) # 20:11 20 oct 2009 (UTC) En contra #Si se ha de mostrar una imagen del duelo, que sea del duelo contra Maul, no de la muerte de Qui-Gon. 17:47 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *Tal vez, pero esta imagen es bastante buena.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, desde luego que es una buena imagen, pero propondría humildemente que se cambiara el título a "Muerte de Qui-Gon". Si es así tendrá mi voto. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Cierto, apoyo esa idea.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:26 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Teneis razón, es mejor Muerte de Qui-Gon, ya lo he cambiado 12:44 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Uno de los mejores momentos del Episodio I. *También en mi opición los mejores momentos son los previos a la este, es decir, desde el inicio del duelo de los Jedi con Dath Maul, cuando este aparece hata el duelo con Obi-Wan. Duelo entre hermanos (3) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #Buena, Jeda. Viva Jaina! 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 14:16 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Porque el Universo Expandido también cuenta.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) La Galaxia (3) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 21:02 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios #Es una imagen muy importante, pues aqui es donde transcurren todos los hechos 21:08 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Acuerdos de Bastion (2) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #Histórica, excelente. Cuando puedas pon una de los yuuzhan. 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Saqueo de Coruscant (4) A Favor # 14:25 2 oct 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #''You were deceived'' Bien hecho, los Jedi se lo merecen. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) # 22:10 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios El Emperador Palpatine lucha con Galen Marek (2) A Favor # 16:52 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Precedente 05:06 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Un momento que cambia las tornas de la situación, siendo además la batalla final de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) *El momento podrá ser bueno, pero la imagen no. Colores poco claros, no se ven bien los contrincantes, etc.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) *Concuerdo, y creo que hay imágenes que mostrarían mejor el duelo que esta. Te recomiendo que busques en la Wookiee Hirmod, que de seguro la encontrarás. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Primera Batalla de Felucia (2) A Favor # 16:52 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 19:35 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Sidious, arquitecto de males (2) A Favor # 02:33 8 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 01:05 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Me parece que en las películas hay imágenes mucho mejores de Sidious. Además ya van muchas imágenes de TCW.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :*Precisamente, perdón por no haberlo especificado, la imagen es buena sin duda, pero desde luego que antes deben colocarse imágenes de Sidious, Emperador o no, pero esta es solo una opción por el estreno de "Children of the Force", donde el mismo Sidious se enfrenta a varios younglings y que hoy se acaba de estrenar. Con respecto a las demás imágenes, ambos sabemos que pasará un buen tiempo para y entre ambas. La imagen está en SW.com. 00:04 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Darth Sidious contra Yoda (4) A favor # 21:12 30 oct 2009 (UTC) #Sin duda alguna tremenda imagen. 20:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) # 15:59 11 nov 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 23:02 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios :Sin embaro, quedaría mejor una en que se les viera la cara... 20:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Origen de la Rebelión (1) A favor #--Precedente 23:48 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Como que no es muy nitida y no se ve bien quienes son o que hacen, no habrá otra imagen mejor. *No se sabe si habrá o no, y creo que no es prudente colocar esta imagen como el inicio de la Alianza, creo que en realidad fue forjada en Kashyyyk, me parece. 20:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) *Concuerdo, no se ve nada bien.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:31 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Muerte de Chewbacca (4) A favor #Aunque a algunos no les guste...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:31 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 07:06 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 13:41 7 nov 2009 (UTC) #Aunque me duela en el alma, murio de forma heroica, se lo merece 14:45 8 nov 2009 (UTC) #Bye Chewie!.--Skywalker 22:56 23 nov 2009 (UTC) En contra #Por favor, la muerte de Chewie ¡Noooooo! Lop-Har Kela 05:07 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Creo que no debería tratarse así de "no me importa", Chewie es un personaje muy importante en SW, y el hecho de que su muerte sea imagen del día significa que lo respetamos, al menos yo. Pendejo no fue. 13:41 7 nov 2009 (UTC) *Si he eliminado mi comentario cruel es por respeto a las personas a las que les gusta Chewbacca, pero no por respeto a Chewie. 14:55 7 nov 2009 (UTC) *Nadie nunca dijo que habías hecho un comentario cruel, nadie te mencionó, y lo que pongas o quites es a tu criterio, nadie te pidió quitarlo. 18:07 7 nov 2009 (UTC) *Lo de cruel lo he puesto yo, y lo he quitado por, como ya he dicho, respeto a los que les gusta Chewbacca. Bien es cierto que nadie me mencionó, pero lo de "no me importa" estaba relacionado con mi comentario. Tambien es cierto que nadie me pidió que eliminara mi comentario, pero eso ahorrará molestias a muchos usuarios que adoran a Chewbacca. (Si el comentario no iba dirigido a mí, perdona) 18:35 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Adiós Fuerza (4) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:31 7 nov 2009 (UTC) #La imagen es muy buena. 07:07 7 nov 2009 (UTC) #Buena. 13:41 7 nov 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 23:04 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Evil Bastards (1) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *No me gusta esta... parece que Sidious les vaya a dar una colleja a los dos... *Cierto... Le va a dar una cachetada al calvito... 20:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Nuevas Guerras Sith (2) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 15:03 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Darth Sidious con su aprendiz (4) A favor # 08:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 15:03 8 nov 2009 (UTC) #Lop-Har Kela 22:04 8 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *En realidad no fue su último, pero el más importante sí. 11:39 9 nov 2009 (UTC) *Sí fue su último, no hubo nadie después de él (véase Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force) *No lo fue. ¿Qué me dices de la Élite del Lado Oscuro, Sedriss QL y el mismo Luke Skywalker? Todos fueron de Palpatine. Vete Imperio Oscuro II. 01:04 11 nov 2009 (UTC) *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' es la fuente más reciente y por lo tanto más canónica (no lo digo yo, así es la política oficial). Ahí se especifica que Sedriss no era tan bueno como para ser aprendiz Sith, y ya que él era el más notable de la Élite, ellos tampoco cuentan. Si leiste Dark Empire recordarás que Palpatine no se refiere a la Élite como "Sith", sino como "Jedis Oscuros", y varias fuentes mencionan que nunca les enseñó las tradiciones Sith. Palpatine quería que Luke fuera su aprendiz, mencionando en EGTF que sólo él o Leia tenían lo necesario para ser sus aprendices, pero aunque técnicamente Luke podría ser considerado su aprendiz, eso duró a lo mucho un par de semanas y terminó con la muerte final de Palps.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 11 nov 2009 (UTC) :*De hecho fueron muertes consecutivas. Al menos 4, en lo que era mejor que Voldemort al revivir, sobre todo porque lo hacía solo. Pero Luke Skywalker sí fue su aprendiz Sith, independientemente, Jedi Oscuro o no (término que desapruebo desde la fuente), lo fue. En el mismo cómic Leia le pregunta a Luke qué le ha ocurrido, y él le dice que su lealtad es a su Maestro, y el mismo Palpatine le dice aprendiz. Dado por cuenta que él mismo es Sith, claro. 02:04 12 nov 2009 (UTC) :*El punto es... que Vader fue posiblemente el aprendiz que más le duró y el mejor de todos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 12 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Pero es que el punto no es ese, nadie discute si fue o no el mejor, sólo que el último no fue. Beah!. 20:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) *¿Y qué hago? ¿Cambio lo de "último aprendiz" o no? (Esque no me aclaro). 21:14 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :Mejor déjalo nada más como "aprendiz Sith" . Propagandas separatistas (2) A favor #Para celebrar el Hiperimpulsor. 18:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 18:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Ceremonia de premiación (4) A favor #Lop-Har Kela 22:04 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 9 nov 2009 (UTC) # 22:12 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Otra imagen memorable.Lop-Har Kela 22:04 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Eso ni se piensa. En mi opinión nada en SW supera a Una Nueva Esperanza. 11:35 9 nov 2009 (UTC) What is thy bidding, My Master? (4) A favor # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 12 nov 2009 (UTC) # 22:09 13 nov 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 23:09 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios No sé si haya por ahí una imagen más clara que muestre mejor a Vader y a Palps.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Es la primera aparición de Palpatine en la trilogia original.--Skywalker 23:14 23 nov 2009 (UTC) The Force is strong with you, young Skywalker. But you're not a Jedi yet (5) A favor #''La Fuerza está contigo, joven Skywalker. Pero no eres un Jedi aún''—posiblemente la mejor traducción, redoblaje mexicano de los 90. 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 12 nov 2009 (UTC) #Cualquier imagen de este duelo en la cámara de congelamiento de cabonita me gusta mucho. Lop-Har Kela 05:22 14 nov 2009 (UTC) # 13:09 14 nov 2009 (UTC) #Es uno de los duelos mas importantes de la trilogia original,ademas...¡no Luke,yo soy tu padre!.--Skywalker 22:51 23 nov 2009 (UTC) La espada de luz de tu padre (3) A favor # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:37 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #--Lop-Har Kela 04:15 16 nov 2009 (UTC) La piedad (2) A favor # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) # 13:55 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Mal título, ahí no hay nada de piedad. Simplemente Sidious había invertido tanto tiempo y recursos en Vader que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo, aunque ya para entonces estaba planeando reemplazarlo por alguien que no se dejara mutilar.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:37 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :El título es porque, independientemente de los individuos, obviamente está inspirada en la típica imagen de La piedad. 03:50 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :En realidad no, puedes corroborarlo aquí. Según eso, todas las ocasiones en que alguien se arrodilla ante alguien están inspiradas en la Pietà, y obviamente no es así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:07 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Declaración de un Nuevo Orden (3) A favor # 11:30 9 nov 2009 (UTC) # 13:55 15 nov 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:37 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte (2) A favor # 16:09 20 nov 2009 (UTC) # 19:03 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Ya van varias de Vader o Sidious, Star Wars comprende miles de cosas más.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:22 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, recuerda que por ahora sólo pondremos los momentos más representativos del Universo. Por supuesto, el EU cuenta, pero primero que nada vino George Lucas, amigo, y mucho después fue TZahn, por tanto las películas se anteponen a cualquier "Sunrider", "QelDroma", "C'baoth" o "Tano". Otra cosa, a pesar de que hayan muchas imágenes de Sidious o de quien sea, eso no significa que vayan a ser obligatoriamente elegidas. Por cierto, ¿no es esta misma imagen la misma un poquito más arriba..? 00:07 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Eso es a lo que me refería, las imágenes de Sidious se están volviendo repetitivas. Esta es similar a la de Sidious con la Estrella de la Muerte y es la misma escena de Sidious con Vader, pero desde otro ángulo. Hay muchas más imágenes potenciales como para repetir las cosas. Y si vamos a peferir las películas sobre el UE, qué aburrida se va a poner la wiki. Se supone que lo de las imágenes es para promover Star Wars, no? Los visitantes ocasionales van a creer que Star Wars es sólo lo que han visto antes, y no van a descubrir el UE, 1000 veces mayor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:07 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Por supuesto que Sidious se hace repetitivo, ¿de qué otro modo fuera más divertido ponerse en contra de imágenes malas o apoyar buenas? Además, eso no quiere decir que todas sus imágenes van a ser elegidas, o que van a ser elegidas de forma consecutiva. El asunto no es que prefiramos las películas, sino que estamos empezando y debemos poner las imágenes más representativas, ¿verdad? Si sólo fuera por el UE no hubiera ni esta imagen ni la de Vader de la semana pasada, ni la de Luke con la espada de luz de su padre, ni el 80% de las imágenes actuales. Jeda, me vas a perdonar, SW es en opinión de todos nosotros la mayor franquicia, la más creíble, con mejor historia y nada se le puede comparar en una saga cinematográfica, pero primero: sin Vader no habría ningún Yuuzhan Vong. 02:11 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos mayor variedad y colorido. Sin Vader no habría nada, sí, pero Vader (ni Sidious) no es todo Star Wars.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:07 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Fisto y Vebb contra Grievous (1) A favor # 14:20 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Doble Personalidad (1) A favor #--Precedente 22:43 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios :¡UY! ¿Qué es esto? 01:52 1 dic 2009 (UTC)